


Like a tidal wave, we find love once more

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [15]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Glory to takamori, no betas we die, pre-hololive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: A short sequel to:Washed up love upon the River Lethe
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: The Holofic Bucket [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Like a tidal wave, we find love once more

**Author's Note:**

> A short sequel to:  
> Washed up love upon the River Lethe

It was the end of the line.

At the ripe old age of 164, having lived a very long and fruitful life, filled with precious moments she would treasure until the very end of her days; Kiara Takanashi was ready to peacefully pass on to the great beyond, surrounded by her family and friends during her final moments.

And as she feels her body begin to grow heavy and sluggish: Kiara lets a serene smile slide over her face as she whispers her last words of goodbye to the loved ones that surrounded her, passing peacefully on to the great beyond. 

* * *

**...**

**Kiara Takanashi, your time has come once again, and your soul has been reaped.**

**However, as you are a phoenix, your time of judgment is still an eon away, and you will be allowed to reincarnate as you wish.**

**So, Kiara Takanashi, be reborn and live as you wish...**

~~_"Just please, Remember me this time... Kusotori."_ ~~

* * *

With a sudden jerk and a breathy gasp, Kiara Takanashi, currently a youth of 24 years old, bolts upright in her bed, her hand reaching out for something unseen before she lets out a frustrated sigh and wipes the sweat from her brow. 

"That dream again, huh..." she mutters as she runs a hand through her orange and teal hair and musses in exasperation, "Every night, it's always the same dream, over and over... I wonder,"

"Who in the world is speaking? And why is she so familiar?"

As Kiara ponders this, she thinks back on the dream; A dream that she has had ever since the moment of her rebirth, repeating itself every night with such vivid clarity that Kiara could recreate it perfectly in sketch and paint. In fact, as Kiara rolls her neck to ease its tension, she eyes all the pictures and drawings pinned all over the walls of her room of a beautiful, pink-haired woman and blushes heavily at the combined weight of their gazes.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me?" she whines, burying her face in a pillow to hide from all the gazes, "Why am I obsessing over this girl that I don't know? A perfect girl only exists in my dreams: with beautiful hair, wine-red eyes, and- Ahhhhh!"

Kiara screams into her pillow, biting into it viciously as her blush reaches atomic levels; She falls backward onto her bed and rolls back and forth in embarrassment, trying to block out the ever-increasing flow of thoughts about the pink-haired girl in her head.

A pink-haired girl with beautiful hair, captivating eyes, and breathtaking body; Dressed in a gothic outfit that made Kiara's knees weak and her body tremble, especially when she recalled the angle the dream always took: with her head rested on the other girl's warm lap.

"Eek!" Kiara squeals, brightly smiling as the details came pouring in from her mind as she gives up on trying to stop the flow of thoughts entirely; Instead, she tries to recall the warmth of the other girl's lap, the gentle hand that would run through her hair as Kiara listened to a familiar set of words, followed by a soft plea that tugged at her heart...

At the thought of the soft plea, Kiara frowns and turns the words over in her head once more.

_"Just please, Remember me this time... Kusotori."_

Kusotori...

It was a word that sounded so familiar, one that warmed her heart to remember.

It was a word that was supposed to be degrading, and yet- Kiara didn't believe that word was in no way meant to be an insult; Indeed, Kiara felt that instead of an insult, it was instead a fond nickname, one that was used in exasperation that held no malice at all... Used by someone that was becoming increasingly familiar...

Someone whose imagined touch made her feel giddy and safe, whose's voice set her heart aflame; Someone who had clearly known her from a previous life and yet was waiting for her all the same...

Someone precious to her, who she dearly loved, who was waiting a long time for her to remember who they were.

So that was why she had to remember...

_Remember..._

_Mori..._

"Calli!" Kiara gasps, bolting upright once more as she finally recalls who she had forgotten, wildly looking around the room as she called out their name, "Calli, I remember you! Where are you?! Come out, please!"

And, as if summoned by the mere mention of the name, a person dressed in a gothic outfit suddenly becomes present in the middle of Kiara's room, possessing pink-hair, wine-red eyes, a voluptuous body, and smiling wryly at Kiara with their arms crossed.

"Kept me waiting, huh Kusotori?" 

**Author's Note:**

> a short one this time
> 
> ran out of ideas near the end
> 
> might pick it up later though, who knows
> 
> anyways, if you like it, please comment your thoughts
> 
> here is my twitter  
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> and I need to hit the hay, good night yall


End file.
